Konohagurake Seihou Academy
by UnderTheUnderneath
Summary: Hinata is leaving behind her old life to start over at Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen where her cousin Neji has been for the past three years. Hinata meets a mysterious boy named Naruto whom she becomes enchanted with. However, Naruto is a boy with secrets, secrets that will rock the entire Academy. Just what secrets are the Academy hiding? And what do they have to do with Hinata?
1. Into A New World

**Chapter One: Transition**

A lot of people resist transition and therefore never allow themselves to enjoy who they are. Embrace the change, no matter what it is; once you do, you can learn about the new world you're in and take advantage of it.

~ Nikki Giovanni

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the ideas of this story and the story itself belongs to me. :D**

* * *

"Be Confident..." exhaled a young girl of about sixteen. Pale eyes with a slight lavender tint took in her waist-length black hair with an indigo tint, milky white skin, and light pink lips. Looking at herself in the mirror, Hinata tried to adopt an air and look of confidence.

But even Hinata's morning ritual of self-confidence exercises could not stop the quivering bundle of nerves in her stomach. Hinata placed a hand over her stomach momentarily before heading back into her room, the fully risen sun casting a warm glow on the white hardwood floors.

Sighing softly, Hinata sat on her bed, taking in the familiarity of her sanctuary for more than eight years. The lavender walls with white trimming, her desktop with her Mac, her closet where her flower books were stored, her bulletin board where pictures of her from grade six to now where pinned.

Hinata walked to the board, taking in all the familiar memories she had shared with her closest friends: Kiba Inuzuka and Shino Aburame. Staring at these past memories unleashed a dam of emotions in Hinata as her eyes flooded with tears. Hinata unpinned the picture of one of her very first encounters with Kiba and Shino, and cradling it to her chest she took it to her favorite spot in her room.

Her father had created a tiny alcove in front of the window that overlooked the massive front lawn of the mansion. Purples drapes covering the window created the effect of solidarity from the rest of the house and the white cushioned ledge was the perfect spot for Hinata to nestle down and read away the world.

In the picture was a young Hinata dressed in a lavender and white parka with white pants and snow boots with her arm looped around Kiba who was dressed in a khaki parka with matching pants and boots and Shino in a black parka with matching pants and boots.

This had been the first trip that the trio had taken and Kiba's mom, Tsume, was the parental supervision. Hinata remembered it as one of her most enjoyable, memorable, and best life experience ever. They had spent one whole week in the mountainous region of Konoha where Hinata experienced the best moments of her life and joyfully away from her father.

A light knock interrupted Hinata's musings, startling her a little before she moved to hastily re-pin the picture.

"Y-Yes?" answered Hinata opening the door to be greeted by the sight of her younger sister.

Hanabi's chocolate brown fell pin straight on either side of her angular face that was so similar to their father's, white eyes and porcelain skin.

"Dad wants you downstairs" Hanabi informed her sister.

"Oh" Hinata replied, following Hanabi down the hall and downstairs where their father was waiting in the kitchen.

Hiashi Hyuuga was seated at the head of the table, dressed in his usual business attire of a beige suit with a white button down, and matching tie, while a house maid served breakfast. Platters of steamed rice, tamagoyaki, broiled fish, and umeboshi as the girls joined their father.

"Good morning, Father" greeted Hinata, dipping her head politely.

"Good morning, Father" mimicked Hanabi, repeating her sister's actions.

"Good morning" responded Hiashi, coiffing the cuffs on his sleeves as he began filling his plate.

Both girls followed suite, although Hinata added a smaller portion to her plate. Her nerves had yet to settle down, and if she guessed correctly, Hinata, without a doubt, knew her father wanted to discuss her change in schools. After finishing her sophomore year of high school, Hiashi had informed Hinata that starting in the fall she would be attending Konoha Academy where her cousin Neji had been going since his freshmen year.

The suddenness of such thing had shocked Hinata tremendously, and worst of all she had yet to tell Kiba and Shino. Hinata resolved multiple times to tell them but every time a nauseous feeling overcame her and now the whole summer had wasted away. Cowardly, Hinata had left two letters with her maid, Hisana, with instructions to mail them off as soon as she left.

"As heir of Hyuuga Corporations and future head of the family business, I expect nothing below an A in all you classes" Hiashi said sternly turning to face his eldest daughter.

"H-hai, F-father" murmured Hinata, immediately casting her gaze downwards towards her dish where the umeboshi was far less appetizing than it had been ten seconds ago.

"A limousine has been prepared to escort you to school, Hinata. You will leave at noon today and should arrive there at least 3:00" Hiashi stated, wiping his chin with a napkin. "Hisana will help you pack your belongings."

At this, the previous maid came to a stand beside Hinata's side.

"I'm ready when you are Miss Hyuuga" Hisana said, her blue eyes trained calmly on Hinata.

"I'm ready now" Hinata murmured, covering her dish and getting up.

Back in her room, Hinata showed Hisana to her packed suitcases. Hinata had stayed up late last night trying to pick all the perfect outfits, and in a nervous bout had rechecked everything and made sure she had all she would need for the whole school year. In all, Hinata had four suitcases packed: one containing her basic necessities, the other containing her personal and favorite items along with stuff she needed for school, and the last two containing all the clothes she could stuff into them. If she didn't have enough, her father had already told she could get whatever else she needed from the nearest city with her credit card.

"It seems like it's time to go"

But before leaving, there was one more thing Hinata needed to do. Going to her night-stand, Hinata opened the drawer where she had stored her gift for Hanabi: a single lilac. It represented all the love that Hinata held for her little sister, and the emotions she felt when Hanabi was first brought into this world. As a child, Hinata had taken on her mother's dying wish to be there for Hanabi. Feeling the tears well up, Hinata hurriedly made her way to her sister's room, which was thankfully empty. She quickly placed the flower on Hanabi's bed, the light purple contrasting starkly against the pristine white sheets.

Hinata quickly made her way to the driveway, where the limousine was waiting, along with her father.

Hinata came to stop in front of her father, wondering exactly what he wanted. Both averted their eyes away from one another, Hinata staring at the white asphalt and Hiashi straightening his tie.

"Hinata I-" began her father before a shrill ring interrupted him mid-sentence, no doubt a business call from work. Hope died from Hinata's eyes as work, like it always did, took precedence over her. The one time they could have an actual relationship, shot down. Hiashi handed Hinata a black credit card as he withdrew his phone from his pocket. Shooting one last look Hinata's way, Hiashi left.

Sighing dejectedly, Hinata got into the car where Hanabi was waiting, casting one final glance at the Hyuuga mansion before facing forward. The long drive to a new journey was now beginning and Hinata would be essentially alone. It would be a complete year before Hinata saw Hanabi or her father again.

"Ne, I can't believe you gonna be gone for a whole year!" Hanabi whined, her chocolate brown fanning out as she rolled in her seat.

"Hanabi, don't roll in the seats. You know father would disapprove." Hinata slightly reprimands.

"Who's gonna take me shopping and go to all my school events?" questioned Hanabi, ignoring her sister, "I'm all alone!" she whined childishly.

"Hanabi, you still have Kana" Hinata reminded her sister, memories of the kind gentle maid who had practically raised Hinata and Hanabi after their mother died flashing through Hinata's mind. A close friend of their mother's, she had been there countless times for both girls and had been working for her father since ever Hinata was born. A few years ago, Kana had retired from the Hyuuga household. But that didn't stop the girls from visiting her. Once a week, the girls paid Kana a visit and would even stay the night at times.

Hanabi suddenly straightened up in her seat, and regarded her sister with a suspicious look. Hopping from her side of the limo to Hinata's, Hanabi practically fell into her sister's lap.

"Hanabi sto-!" began Hinata, weakly pushing the girl.

"You can finally get a real boyfriend!" Hanabi squealed latching on to Hinata despite her wishes.

"I-II I did have a boyfriend" sputtered Hinata, a fiery blush covering her cheeks.

"You did?" Hanabi said incredulously, disbelief at not knowing this vital information of her sister's life.

"M-Me and Kiba went out" squeaked Hinata, frantically twiddling her fingers, "For a year".

"That hardly counts" snorted Hanabi, lying back in the seat, "Even Father could tell where that was heading".

"Wha-?" flustered Hinata, a little embarrassed.

Ok, so everyone at her previous school was on to the fact that Hinata wasn't as in love with Kiba as he was with her. But as his friend, wasn't it fair to make him happy as possible? It was nothing but a little fling Hinata assured herself, and Kiba had waited so long for something like that happen, although it was more than awkward for her to pretend being romantically attracted to him. Hinata looked up to Kiba as a big brother.

"But Kiba deserved it" Hinata resolved to herself, thinking of the countless times Kiba (along with Shino) had been there for her and stood up for her.

"I just wanted to make him happy" sigh Hinata, staring candidly down at her hands.

Sighing, Hanabi regard Hinata with a shrewd gaze, "Hinata it's time you found your own happiness!"

"I am happy" Hinata admitted bashfully with a light pink tinge covering her face. Two years ago, Hinata and Hanabi would not have been as close as they were now, nor even talking to each other. Starting at a young age; both girls had been mercilessly pitted against each other to be proved the superior one by their relatives who were always sticking in their business. With their mother dead, Hiashi had left some of their upbringing to other women of the family who were quick to point out flaws in the girls. Needless to say, Hinata was a walking failure in their eyes compared to her sister's born talents.

Now, both girls found freedom in simply being who they are and not regretting a second of it. Hanabi was like their father, resulting in her being slightly brash at times, but incredibly bold and willing to stand up the elders of the Hyuuga for her sister's sake. Hinata had taken after their mother, Hikari who died giving birth to Hanabi. Hinata was gentle and more mild-mannered and maintained a level head. Hinata and Hanabi's relationship was stronger than ever.

A lull came over the sisters as each sat back deep thought about the many years and troubles the sisters had faced together. Hinata mulled over what this abrupt change would mean for the both of them. Hanabi was dependent on Hinata in such a way it was almost like Hinata was her mother.

"Can I really last through this year all on my own? And what about Hanabi?"

Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen was at least four hours away from her hometown, and school would no doubt keep her too busy to even make a two-hour trip anywhere. Not to mention her father expected nothing but A's.

"Worrying won't fix anything." Hinata mentally resolved.

Looking out her window, a tall, expansive building loomed in the near distance.

"Hanabi look! We're here!" Hinata motioned, trying lightheartedly to appease her sister.

A dull look glossed over Hanabi's eyes as she listlessly stared at the school getting closer and closer. If Hinata didn't know Hanabi any better, she could've sworn her sister was on the verge of crying.

The school grew larger the closer the car got to the school. The school loomed over all the trees around it, a brick giant lying in the countryside away from all the distractions of the city. The school was three stories high; the brick consisted of a sunset red color with golden clay undertones. An expansive lush, green yard led up to the front entrance of the school. The entrance was three arch doorways, with steps constructed from the driveway to the doors.

Hinata's throat constricted as she took in all her surroundings. She would now be living here at this new school away from anyone she knew except her cousin Neji. Hinata smiled lightly at the memories of her childhood with Neji and the brief time they had spent together in junior high before Neji had transferred to Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen. As a child, Neji had mercilessly antagonized Hinata and was determined to establish superiority over her. Being close in age had created an intense rivalry in Neji. But upon reaching junior high, Neji had completely flipped a new life and him and Hinata had become close friends. Hinata never quite determined what caused Neji's change of character. Maybe it was his father's sudden death or his adoption by Hiashi. Or maybe he had gotten tired of the Hyuuga elders politics and pettiness. Whatever it was, Hinata was grateful.

"At least there's one positive" Hinata mused as the limousine began driving up the driveway.

As the limousine pulled into the driveway of the school, a blonde haired voluptuous woman, and a small dark-haired woman holding a small pig walked out to greet Hanabi and Hinata. Hanabi and Hinata, along with the chauffer, unloaded the four suitcases from the trunk as the two women came to a stop.

"Welcome to Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen! We also call it Konoha Academy around here. My name is Senju Tsunade and I am the headmaster of Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen," said the blonde-haired woman. Gesturing toward the dark-haired woman, Tsunade introduced her, "This is Shizune and she is my assistant. The pig's name is Ton-Ton and he is our pet."

"Shizune and I will help you carry your luggage into the front office, and our student aid Dai will help you carry it to your dorm."

"We'll allow you a few more moments with your family." Shizune said, "Once you're done, we'll head to office were you will receive all your information."

All at once, a torrent of emotions flooded Hinata. This was it. For the majority of this coming school year, Hinata was by herself. A melancholic look appeared on Hanabi's face before the young teen wrapped herself around her sister's waist.

"I'll miss you" muffled out from Hinata's stomach. Tears pooled in Hinata's eyes and slowly cascaded down her face.

"I'll miss you too, Imōto" Hinata gently replied, rubbing her sisters back soothingly. Hanabi slowly let go of her sister, and with one last look, she got into the limousine as Hinata turned to go with Tsunade and Shizune. As she made her way towards the school, Hinata wiped away the tears gathering in her eyes.

When they got into the main office, Shizune pulled a manila folder of her desk and handed it to Hinata.

"In this folder building your dorm is in and the room number. Your schedule and contacts for the services of the school is also in here." Tsunade informed her.

Shizune went to a wall with many keys hanging on hooks. She briefly looked at the paper in her hand, and then she grabbed a set of keys from the wall.

"These are the keys to your room. Matsuri Noharu is the Resident Assistant for your dorm. She will drop by will you're getting settled in. If there are complications concerning any of your classes, feel free to come to the office or find our number in your contacts. Tsunade-sama or I will aid you. If you wish to drop or change classes, you must notify us before the first two weeks of school end".

Thanking the two women, Hinata, grabbing her two suitcases, turned towards a waiting Dai. Dai lead Hinata towards the nearest stairway.

"My room number is 214." Hinata informed the student aide. Wearily Hinata followed him upstairs, her eyes a little heavy from the long ride. "After packing, maybe I'll take a nap. Or better yet go to sleep." Hinata mused. It was nearing the end of the day and Hinata had nothing else to do. After what felt like an endless walk upstairs, Hinata was finally at her room.

"Here is your room Hinata-sama. If you have any further questions, you can contact the front office from the phone in your room" Dai stated as he bowed.

"Thank you" replied Hinata as she bowed in deference. Unlocking the door, Hinata quickly lugged her suitcases into the room before collapsing onto her unmade bed. After resting a few moments, Hinata rolled onto her backside to take a look at her room. Her twin size bed was situated the right of the room adjacent to the wall of her small walk-in closet. A small window with a study desk in front of it overlooked the front lawn of the campus. An armoire with a crook for a small flat screen and two small shelves situated above three medium drawers was on the wall opposite her bed. All in all, despite the bareness of her room, there was enough room left for additional furnishings, and now Hinata could renovate her room to her liking.

After concluding her plans for her room, Hinata hopped up and began the tedious task of unpacking her belongings. Like the meticulous neat freak she was, Hinata first divided all her clothes into separate piles and set to work putting them away. After this, Hinata decided she was gonna sleep the rest of the day away.

A light knock on the door interrupted Hinata. A young girl who appeared to be in her early teens was waiting outside. Dark brown eyes glowering with excitement greeted Hinata.

"Hi! I'm Matsuri Noharu, the resident assistant of this dorm." the girl said as sticking out a hand which Hinata quickly shook.

Dressed simply in a long sleeved white t-shirt and dark khaki shorts with matching gladiator sandals, Matsuri bounced into Hinata's room. Excitement and happiness buzzed from this girl's pores. Quickly closing the door, Hinata joined Matsuri who had taken root on Hinata's bed.

"So you're the new student, Hinata Hyuuga …" said Matsuri inquiringly, staring around Hinata's room, "How are you liking things so far?"

"I-It's great so far" stuttered Hinata, flustered at the dirty mess her room was. It would be her luck for Matsuri to stop by when Hinata's room look like a hurricane had been through it.

"Well since today has just about ended, starting tomorrow morning, I'll take you on a tour on the campus! As Resident Assistant, it's my job to take care of the new students, make sure they know how things work around here, and ensure they are not late for their classes."

"That's okay with me" replied Hinata.

"Well then, I'll see you tomorrow morning!" Matsuri said hopping up, "See you!" she said as she left.

As Matsuri left, Hinata felt a rush of emotions. These people here treated her differently, equally. She had yet to her any snide remarks about her "weird, freaky" eyes and no one had made fun of her hair color. Everyone had greeted her courteously, and help her whenever she needed it. Konoha Academy almost felt like she was back at home with Hanabi and Kana or at hanging out with Kiba and Shino. At her old school, only Kiba and Shino had helped her survived the stress of her high school bullies who were jealous of her. Between the stress of school and the politics of her family, those two had been her only salvation.

"Finally," she thought, "I have found a place where I belong".

Humming happily to herself, Hinata resumed putting away her belongings. Things seemed like they were turning out more than better; things were going perfect.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review :)**

**UnderTheUnderneath & Dark Kamiya**


	2. Dirty Business

**Hello, this is Dark Kamiya. I would like to thank Rose Tiger and RamenLoverNaruto for leaving us our very first reviews. Thank you!**

* * *

**Chapter Two**

**"It is dangerous to exist in the world. To exist is to be threatened. We must live with threats." **

* * *

Cerulean eyes gazed around the dark light, grimy bar. Men and women, just off work, looking to wind down after a long day entered in a slow pace. The bartenders scrubbed down dirty dishes as they eyed the small television hanging in a corner. Their intentions were evident to the young man: their need to escape from stress, or exhaustion, and find relaxation from the world. One more night to be able to forget and enjoy their short existence while it lasted.

_"Humans"_ thought the blond, eyeing a balding man who had been here before him, hunched over his glass, a distant gleam in his eye.

Sighing heavily, the blond, teen wished to be able to have that same opportunity.

Naruto idly toyed with slowly melting ice in the glass, the clinking taking precedence over the other occupants in the room. Wearily, Naruto rubbed his eyes. He was bone-tired and his body ached all over. Looking back on his life sometimes, Naruto wished for something different. It seemed nowadays all he had time for was rushing all across the city and running errands for the Elders. And being the asshole that he was, Sasuke hadn't even shown up for duty as usual. But in all honesty, Naruto wouldn't have showed up either if he had the chance.

A small beep elicited from his left pocket, signaling a new call. Reaching into his pocket, Naruto checked the screen. "_Speaking of the devil_" Naruto thought with a wry smile on his face.

"Hey, bastard" Naruto greeted as he flipped the phone to his ear.

"Hey dobe" retorted Sasuke.

"So, where were you last night?" Naruto asked

"I had business with the Clan that needed to be settled." Sasuke stated

"Well, I need you, Shika, and Neji to meet me at Unzari tonight. I'll call Shika" Naruto said, rising from his table, leaving a small tip as he left the bar.

"Is it another mission?"

"Yes, another one Orochimaru's victims has been spotted" Naruto grimly stated.

"Damn, it seems like there's more and more of them each week" Sasuke said

"I know the Elders aren't too happy." Naruto stated

"Are they ever happy?" Sasuke retorted

"Regardless of the Elders, this isn't a good sign. Orochimaru has been making presence more known lately, not to mention three more students went missing. I'm gonna call Shika. See ya Sasuke" Naruto stated as he ended the call and quickly dialing Shikamaru's number.

"What?" Shikamaru lazily drawled out.

"We have a mission. I need you to meet me at Unzari." Naruto quickly informed him.

"Now?"

"Yes. I need you there immediately." Naruto irritably replied before hanging up the phone.

"Man what a drag, Naruto is late again" Shikamaru said, taking a drag from his cigar.

Sasuke stood stoically with his arms cross looking for Naruto's vehicle while Neji leaned against the building.

A few minutes later Naruto arrived.

"So what's the problem?" Sasuke asked once Naruto reached them.

"One of Orochimaru's experiments escaped and is murdering humans. It's our job to capture or neutralize the target" Naruto said.

"The guy is targeting young women" elaborated Naruto.

"This guy can't be too deranged. He chose the perfect location to kidnap and murder someone. Lots of people getting drunk and high, loud music. No one would be able to identify him the next day" Shikamaru stated.

"Orochimuru doesn't choose average people. He is taking people who possess special skills, abilities, or have unique blood lines" stated Sasuke

"Hmm..Naruto are you sure we should be the ones handling this mission? I think you need to tell Namikaze-sama about the escaped experiments" said Neji, "things have got out of hand this past week, and more humans have been reported missing".

"We don't need to contact my father, this is a simple mission" Naruto said stubbornly.

"It's getting late and we need to start" Sasuke said.

Naruto led the group to the front of the line, and showed a small, silver card to one of the security guards.

"We got some off Namikaze's boys here tonight. What are you doing down here with us?" said one of the guards.

"Jiko, just let them through. Boss's orders" said the other guard.

After going through security checks, the boys entered the night club and immediately set out through the crowd.

"Neji activate your Byakugan and stay near all exits and entrances, check the signature of the people who enter and exit. Naruto, check the restrooms and any other rooms you can find. Sasuke, use your Sharigan to scan people's movements. Everyone, keep an eye open for anything unusual. Meet at the farthest table in the back on the left in one hour" Shikamaru said, "If you spot the target, link in on the radio and give us your position."

After an hour of fruitless searching, the boys meet up at the table.

Man, what a drag" Shikamaru said, taking a long draw from his cigar.

"Neji, how many are we dealing with" asked Naruto

"So far, Sasuke and I spotted nothing but the radar picked up at least one ravenger"

"Where is it?" Naruto asked

"There are some abandoned buildings nearby. It seems the ravenger is in one of the buildings"

"Let's go, Neji pinpoint the exact location"

Exiting the night club, the boys got into the cars.

Naruto's phone rang.

"He went around the back of the building on the left" said Neji

The boys turned left into an alleyway lining two of the abandoned buildings.

Out of the corner of his eye, Sasuke saw something flutter. He turned and saw a door slightly ajar on the building to his right.

The boys parked, and drew their .9mm pistols.

The boys followed the mysterious man.

After traversing through dilapidated halls and going up creaky stairs, they found the man in a room facing the club.

"Soon, hehe, soon," chuckled the man, rubbing his hands together

Looking closely at him, Naruto's faced paled. The man was slightly hunched as if his spine had been broken, his teeth were gnarled and yellow, eyes also a murky yellow, his hair was missing in clumps, and his skin was a very pale grey. This was one of Orochimaru's experiments gone awry. All of Orochimaru's victims were homeless people, people who would not be noticed or missed. His father had been monitoring Orochimaru's activities for years now. Orochimaru had been known to experiment in narcotics, serums, and surgeries.

"State your name" Sasuke said, holding his handgun level to the man's head

The man turned away from the boys, as if he was confused of his whereabouts'. He walked to the wall and placed his hands along the wall, and felt around, seemingly looking for a doorway. Was he blind? But that couldn't be possible.

Suddenly the man whipped around, brandishing a pistol. He began laughing uncontrollably.

Pointing a crooked finger at the Sasuke, the man yelled "SOON, HE WILL HAVE YOU!"

Naruto took a step closer to the deranged man, and then froze when the man swung the gun towards him, leveling the aim with his heart.

"Tell your father, the Namikaze house is at its end!"

Then the man bent over, clutching his stomach. Perspiration dotted his forehead and he began taking huge gulps of air, as if his lungs were not receiving enough oxygen. His chest heaved with each deep breath he took.

"The heck is your problem?" said Shikamaru, eyeing the man warily as he took a drag from his cigarette

"Sasuke, shoot him" stated Naruto

Ignoring Naruto, Sasuke asked the man, "Who sent you?"

"Who sent me? WHO SENT ME!"

The man spun around, clutching his head.

"I was- ...-sama sent me" mumbled the man, now on the verge of tears.

"Who!" asserted Sasuke

The man opened his mouth to answer when suddenly a golden, orange light erupted from his chest. The man stared down in puzzlement at the strange light before latching on to Neji, hysterically screaming.

"SAVE ME! SAVE ME!" screamed the man.

"Sasuke shoot him!" Neji commanded, throwing the deranged to the ground.

"I DON'T WANNA DIE!" screamed the man hysterically waving his gun around in the air.

Sasuke released four bullets into the man.

The man's finger clutched the trigger, also releasing a stray bullet. He crashed to the floor and writhed around like a snake on the floor before coming to a still. The four boys formed a huddle around the dead man, all signs of life comatose.

Suddenly, the man began to rapidly decompose. Sinking in on itself, the man's body slowly crumbled away before completely disintegrating into ash.

"We should head back" Naruto said, breaking the deathly silence that had settled over them.

"I agree with Naruto" Shikamaru said, noting the boys' expressions.

"Something doesn't seem right" murmured Neji as they rounded the corner, blending in with the tide of civilians.

"We should tell the Council, something serious is going on" Shikamaru said, tossing his cigarette butt to the ground, "This is serious business."

"No" countered Sasuke roughly startling the other boys who casted identical expressions towards the young Uchiha.

"Sasuke you can't be-" began Naruto, before the Uchiha rounded on him.

"We need more information" he began, "I wanna figure out what he meant"

"Sasuke, I think we should drop this" Naruto countered, "This is getting to be dangerous"

"Don't be a coward" hissed Sasuke, a possessed look in his eyes.

"Sasuke, this is above us. Let the Elders handle it" Neji stated, trying to reason with Sasuke.

"My father can settle this problem, not us, Sasuke-teme" growled Naruto.

The young Uchiha replied with a simple 'tch' before stalking away, bumping into a young girl as he disappeared into the crowd, out of sight.

"Teme" Naruto whispered softly, clenching his fists at his sides. Neji and Shikamaru shot each other alarmed looks that settled into controlled tolerance.

"Come on Naruto, let's go" Shikamaru said, heading towards a blacked out Camaro, hopping into the driver's side.

Things weren't right. But things were never right when one did dirty business.

* * *

**End of Chapter One**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review :)**

**Also we will attempt to update our story regularly every two weeks.**


	3. New Faces

******Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the ideas of this story and the story itself belongs to me. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three**

"**This is a new year. A new beginning. And things will change." **

― **Taylor Swift**

* * *

"Hinata-chan, wake up, wake up!" said Matsuri, gently shaking the Hyuuga heiress before opening the window curtains.

"Matsuri?" grumbled Hinata, groggily getting up.

"Today we are taking a tour of the dorms and campus!" exclaimed Matsuri cheerily, already dressed in a black leather motorcycle jacket, a matching skirt, and soft pink tank, and black stiletto boots. Her cinnamon brown hair was curled delicately towards her chin. Setting her set of keys down on the armoire in the space of TV, Matsuri took a seat in the fold out chair Hinata had found in her closet.

"Oh my gosh!" she gushed, "I can't wait for you to meet everyone!" Matsuri happily chattered away about the different activities and clubs hosted at the Academy, annual dinners as Hinata wearily got up.

"Do you mind if I catch a shower right quick?" Hinata asked, grabbing up a lavender towel and her toiletries.

"Oh no" Matsuri said, waving her hands in front of face, "I can wait!"

"Thanks" murmured Hinata before leaving the room.

Hinata trailed down the elegant purple orient hall. Last night when she left with the girls, Hinata remembered seeing other girls exiting a bathroom with towels. Turning left at the next corner, was the bathroom. Hinata entered the bathroom to find no one in sight.

_"Yes! Looks like someone got the bathroom all to herself"_.

The bathroom was setup where the toilets were separate from the showers. Opening the oak door, Hinata was greeted to two rows of twelve showers. Each had a small name card above the showered head.

"This is so cool" Hinata murmured to herself, coming to a stop at the only shower still with a simple white curtain.

Hinata quickly undressed dropping her clothes outside the shower and hopped in. The warm, low-pressurized water instantly revitalized the young Hyuuga.

"_I could get used to this_" thought Hinata, as she rubbed herself down with soap.

Shutting of the water off, Hinata wrapped herself in a towel and quickly escaped back to her room. Back in the room, Matsuri was situated on the corner of Hinata's bed, head bent as she stared into the screen of her phone with a worried look on her face.

"Is something wrong?" Hinata softly asked as she closed the door with a click, which startled Matsuri causing her to jump a little.

"O-oh nothing" replied Matsuri quickly stuffing her phone into a black leather cross bag.

"Oh" echoed Hinata, tossing a smile Matsuri's way before pulling a pair of intimates out and heading to her side of the closet.

"Something comfortable" muttered Hinata, lightly tapping her bottom lip with her index.

Moments later, Hinata settled on adorning herself with a short-sleeved white maxi dress with a white bow tied in the front, and white flip flops.

"I'm ready, Matsuri" said Hinata, wrapping her damp hair into a bun, letting her bangs frame her face.

Matsuri happily jumped up, leading them down the corridor, down the stairs, and out the dorm. The warm sun beamed down onto Hinata, warmly fanning over her body. It was like the perfect temperature; not too hot.

"Okay!" exclaimed Matsuri, deftly spinning on her toe to face Hinata, "this is here is where most recreational activities go on. From informal dances to pickup games to just hanging out under the trees." Hinata recognized this as the area where she had been dropped off on the first day of school. Boys ran across the vibrant, green grass caught up in a football game, others were kicking soccer balls into makeshift goals, girls were lying out of harm's way tanning on towels, somewhere under the trees chatting, and other students were piling into cars and heading out.

"Anyone can take a car but all students have a curfew to be back at 9:30" continued Matsuri. Next Matsuri lead Hinata behind the dorms and school where archery ranges and riding arenas where set up.

"All you have to do is ask the principal and you can get a horse or bow, and freely use these areas whenever."

Across from the dorms was a wide, bricked building standing three stories tall.

"That over there is of course the main building." Matsuri said pointing at the gothic building. "And that concludes the tour"

"This is such a wonderful school!" Hinata said in amazement.

"I just knew you would love it!" gushed Matsuri, leading Hinata into the main building, "how bought we grab something to eat?"

"Sure!" agreed Hinata

"Oh my gosh, you'll love this too! Our chefs are world-class professionals! We can eat whatever we want!" Matsuri exclaimed happily, "And the dining area is gorgeous!"

True to her word, the dining area was extravagantly decorated. The girls came to a pair of frosted glass cut doors with white marble knobs. The insignia of the school was centered in the middle of both doors. A small gasp escaped Hinata's mouth at the delicacy of it.

"Wait till you see the inside" smirked Matsuri, opening the door wide enough for both girls.

Crystal-cut chandeliers and white walls with green trimmings, and round glass tables; big ones for groups and small ones for couples; invaded Hinata's vision. A red insignia of the hidden leaf with the kanji for 'fire' situated in the middle of the leaf covering the back wall. To the right was a wall with a row of Venetian windows and to the left was a small, dainty white hime-styled cafe double table next to a pair of double doors with two young girls; a blonde and a brunette, who appeared to be the same age as Hinata behind it.

"Where's the lunch line?" Hinata asked Matsuri, searching the dining room.

"We place our orders with the maids and chefs in the back make it" replied Matsuri gesturing to the two girls. Both girls were adorned in simple black and white dresses.

"Oh." Hinata remarked, not really understanding the exclusivity around making the food, following Matsuri to a small table. In the center of the table where salt and pepper would usually be situated were two small bells; one silver and the other gold.

"You ring the bells to signal the maids" said Matsuri picking up the silver one.

"The maids are students here at the school. Every student takes turn doing the shifts which occur three times a day. It's quite fun actually and you can pick up on all kinds of gossip. I even made my own outfit!" Matsuri said with smile as she rung the tiny bell which elicited a small, pleasant twinkle. At the sound, the blonde maid came.

"Hey Matsuri!" gushed the girl, a gleam in her hazel eyes, "ne, today's been so boring!"

"Yeah, alot of students are still gone on break since school starts next week" Matsuri said.

"I know, I haven't heard from Ami or Takeru-kun yet" the girl whined indignantly, "But enough about me, what would you guys like to have to drink?"

"Water's good" Matsuri said.

"I would like water also" Hinata said, when Hisa turned to her.

"Hmm.. I would like yakisoba, Hisa"

"And what about you?" Hisa said, turning to Hinata

"Oh uhh mhmh...red bean soup, please"

"OK! Yakisoba and red bean soup coming right up" Hisa said, quickly scribbling down the orders and disappearing through the kitchen doors.

Lacking anything to talk about, Hinata and Matsuri sat silently as they waited for Hisa to return with their dinner. Matsuri was back on her cellphone while Hinata surveyed the cafeteria, noticing just how empty the cafeteria was. At least two other groups of teens were in the cafeteria situated near the left wall away from the windows which casted a warm glow onto a small section of the dining area which another group where seated.

Suddenly the cafeteria doors opened, and a blond boy walked in. Glancing quickly around, his cerulean eyes briefly locked with Hinata's lavender one's, then his gaze shifted to Matsuri and he began making his way towards their table.

His gait as he walked across the cafeteria entranced every occupant, and then suddenly Hinata heard a murmuring noise. Looking around, she noticed the two groups to the left were watching the boy as if he were a spectacle and were gossiping about him.

The strange, blond boy had a slight smirk on his face as if he could hear everything being said and was enjoying every minute of it. Hinata was mesmerized immediately by him.

His long, blond hair was spiky with spiky bangs framing his face, his jaw angular and strong, his cerulean eyes as blue and clear as the ocean, and his skin perfectly tanned as if he works outside, though it had a pale sheen to it. As he came closer, it seemed to Hinata, she become aware of an air he possessed. His posture was like a lion chasing after a gazelle in the savannah. Taunting the gazelle with near escapes, waiting for the end in which it would capture its prey, savoring every moment, confident in its own abilities, pouncing with its powerful, magnificent body and the poor gazelle, elegant, yet fragile, trying to escape the ultimate death. He was the lion, and she the gazelle.

"Matsuri.." intoned the boy, coming to a stop.

"Naruto?" Matsuri locked eyes with Naruto, quickly putting her cellphone away. Surprise; and what seemed like admiration to Hinata; flashed through Matsuri's eyes.

"Gaara wants to see you" Naruto said, his eyes locked solely on Matsuri.

"Gaara..?" Matsuri whispered dreamily, gently closing her eyes and opening them.

Matsuri was halfway out of her chair before she realized Hinata was with her. Indecision crossed her face as she fully rose out the chair.

"It's okay, you can go" murmured Hinata, noticing Matsuri's conflicting emotions.

"Naruto, would you please walk Hinata back to the dorms after she finishes eating?" asked Matsuri, her hands clasped in front of her chest, a desperate look in her eyes.

"Sure" replied Naruto, taking Matsuri's seat as she cast one final, apologetic look Hinata's way and left. As soon as Naruto was firmly situated in the chair, it was like a hidden spotlight was placed on Hinata for the two groups were outright staring at her table.

"Here is your dis- oh!" began Hisa, returning to the table with Hinata's and Matsuri's atop a silver tray.

"Matsuri had business to attend to." Naruto said, noticing Hisa's confusion.

"Oh! I'll just send it to her room. Enjoy your dish!" Hisa said, placing Hinata's dish and taking Matsuri's back to the kitchen with her.

Hinata hesitantly picked up her spoon, self-conscious of the two groups attention on Naruto and her. She slowly ate her soup, wishing Naruto had a dish also so she wouldn't feel as if a conversation needed to be made.

As Hinata was trying to think of a way to open up a conversation with Naruto, he interrupted her thoughts.

"What made you decide to come to school here?" he asked

"It's Hyuuga tradition"

"Really?" Naruto asked distractedly

"W-well, beginning with Hoheto Hyūga, one of the founding members of this institute, his children were among the first of students to attend Konoha Academy. My father and mother met here at this Academy. It's considered an honor to the Hyuga family to attend this Academy." said Hinata.

However to her dismay, it hardly seemed as if Naruto was paying any attention to what she'd just said. He was staring glumly into space, obviously thinking of something more important, Hinata felt, than what she had to say to his question. Feeling slightly hurt, but more peeved, Hinata rose from the table, covering her bowl with a napkin, leaving a tip, and began to walk back to her dorm.

Memories of from when she was younger and a new student at her previous school, the other kids had acted haughty towards her and mercilessly teased and bullied her due to her shy demeanor. Until Kiba and Shino rescued her, Hinata had been all alone.

Naruto, with a surprised look on his face, hastily got up to follow Hinata through the cafeteria doors and out into the cool night air.

"It's kinda dangerous to walk around the campus alone at night without any protection, ya know" said Naruto, nonchalantly folding his arms behind his head, casually trailing Hinata.

"Why would you say that?" Hinata asked, "Konoha Academy is just like any other high school. I can take care of myself if anyone attacks me."

Astonishment shone through Naruto's eyes at Hinata's bluntness and his face broke into a small smile.

"Other students attacking aren't what you have to worry about" muttered Naruto with a sudden dark and serious gleam.

"What?" Hinata said, missing Naruto's words, as she swiftly crossed the lawn.

"Look, all I trying to say is it doesn't hurt to travel in groups. In fact that would be the wisest choice" Naruto replied, matching Hinata's pace, once more nonchalant.

"I've been trained in judo since I was eight years old" Hinata countered, turning around quickly to face Naruto, surprising him midstride.

"I'm not trying to offend you, I'm just offering a helpful suggestion" Naruto said appeasingly, an amused twinkle in his eye.

"I-I'm not trying to be offended" Hinata flustered, her face turning a light pink, "But I don't want to be considered a weakling" she finished a now defeated look in her eyes. Hurtful memories of being bullied by former classmates, harsh stares, and her father's ever spiteful scorn rose like hot water.

Noticing the sudden dip in Hinata's confidence, Naruto inwardly cringed. Why was he being so forward with her? He didn't even really know her. Sure she was cute, daresay even beautiful, but too much was going on with the Council for Naruto to even fully think about the idea of even entertaining a friendship with someone so unaware of the inner workings of the school.

"I didn't mean to be so forward, I'm sorry" Naruto said cordially with a cheeky grin.

"I think I should continue on to the dorm" Hinata said, smiling weakly with a subdued look in her eyes before turning away.

"Yea, today's kinda been a long day" Naruto agreed, "By the way Hinata..."

"Y-Yea?" she said, turning around with a slightly curious.

"Even though I didn't really talk to you, I enjoyed your presence." Naruto said, smoothly stuffing his hands into pockets.

"T-thanks" Hinata said smiling, cheering up slightly at Naruto's comforting words.

"Oh! One more thing Hinata..." Naruto said as Hinata started up the stairs "Welcome to Konoha Academy".

Hinata finished walking up the stairs, pulled out her key to her room, and entered her dorm. Once he was sure Hinata had safely made it to her room, Naruto turned, and headed to his dorm room.

Hinata lay in her bed, thinking of her chat with Naruto. So many questions entered her mind from this one conversation between him and her. Just who was Naruto that people admire him and regard him with respect? What did he mean about Konoha Academy being dangerous? Was there a secret about Konoha Academy she did not know?

* * *

**End of Chapter Three**

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review :)**

**UnderTheUnderneath & Dark Kamiya**


	4. Strange Encounters

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, but the ideas of this story and the story itself belongs to me. :D**

* * *

**Chapter Four**

_Friendship isn't a big thing - it's a million little things. ~Author Unknown_

_You can make a new friend but you can't make an old one._

* * *

"Today's the first day of class, Hina-chan! You ready?" Matsuri said, as she patiently waited for Hinata to finished getting dressed.

"Oh my gosh, the school's uniform looks so good on you" gushed Matsuri pulling Hinata to the mirror, "here let me fix your hair for you".

"W-What's wrong with my hair" Hinata said, self-consciously putting a hand on her head.

"Well, it's just that wearing a ponytail isn't a suitable look for you" said Matsuri, undoing Hinata's hair.

Walking to Hinata's vanity, Matsuri grabbed a brush and bottle of holding spray. Matsuri gently brushed Hinata's hair, spraying occasionally.

Look at herself in the mirror, Hinata was surprised at how stunning she looked in the uniform. The shirt hugged her body in a snug way, accentuating her curves without being too tight as some of her other shirts, and the skirt and socks added a cute appeal.

The school uniform was a long-sleeved forest green shirt with the school's emblem in red over the right breast, a forest green skirt that ended a few inches above the knee, white knee-high socks, and black buckled shoes. A white blazer was splayed across Hinata's bed.

After Matsuri was finished, Hinata's hair was left cascading straight to the middle of her back, and her bangs were swept to the side framing her face.

"Oh my gosh, you're so gorgeous!" gushed Matsuri, grabbing her purse and peach-colored satchel.

"T-Thanks" replied Hinata grabbing her lavender canvas backpack.

Picking up their separate set of keys, Hinata and Matsuri left their hall and joined the tide of students heading to class. As Resident Assistant, it was her job to make sure Hinata was well acquainted with the school. The following day after her initial tour, Matsuri had shown Hinata to each of her classes and told her a little bit about each of her teachers. As Matsuri and her walked down the halls, Hinata noticed a few people shooting Matsuri looks filled with disgust, and rejection. Hinata knew Matsuri had noticed but the girl just kept her held high, walking down the hallway. With a start, Hinata realized these were the same people who were in the dining room yesterday. They were the ones that had stared at Naruto and her.

Casting one, final look at the small group, Hinata continued following Matsuri through the high school corridors. Soon they were in the courtyard where other students were also heading to class. Nervous tingles began building in Hinata's stomach. Taking a deep breathe, Hinata stopped and closed her eyes, shutting out the other students.

_"You can do this" _resolved Hinata, clenching her fists in determination. She had already found a friend in Matsuri and Neji would always be there for Hinata. Speaking of which, she had yet to see her cousin.

"Hey Hinata!" called Matsuri, startling Hinata. Matsuri was a bit farther down the hall, waiting in front of an open classroom. Hinata quickly crossed the courtyard and made her way to Matsuri's side.

"Well, here's your first class with Miss Kurenai Yūhi" Matsuri said enthusiastically, "I guess I'll see you later at lunch" Matsuri said with a small wave before leaving.

Walking into the classroom, Hinata spotted a woman with long, wavy jet black hair leafing through a stack of papers.

"U-Um excuse me but I'm Hinata Hyuuga, I just transferred this year?" Hinata said a bit shakily, grappling with finding her confidence. It was a definite blow when Matsuri had said they shared no classes, but she couldn't always rely on her.

"I am Kurenai Yūhi, referred to by students as Kurenai-sensei, and I am your math teacher" the woman replied politely fixing her gaze on Hinata.

Unable to stop herself from gaping at the woman's eyes, Hinata was astonished to see that Kurenai's eyes were a deep, ruby red with black rings.

"U-uh, yes ma'am" replied Hinata quickly showing Kurenai her schedule for confirmation.

"Hinata you may sit anywhere you like and I guarantee none of the students will bother you. It's not strange to see new students at Konoha Academy" Kurenai said.

Eyeing the room, every table was filled with two people except for one to the back of the room where one was empty which Hinata took.

a bell rang, signaling for class to officially began.

"Class, on your desks is the syllabus for this class year. The syllabus will cover all the chapters we will be studying and the projects we are doing. The grading system is..." Kurenai said

Kurenai continued to reiterate the syllabus to the class for another ten minutes. Hinata listened diligently, making notes of the dates of tests and important project deadlines.

As Kurenai began outlining today's lesson, a knock on the door interrupted her. At the door was was a girl slightly above average height, with pin straight jet black hair and cinnamon brown eyes.

"Sorry I'm late, Kurenai-sensei" she apologized before quickly looking across the room for an empty seat. Her eyes landed on Hinata at the back of the room and the girl quickly made her way to the back. As soon as the girl was seated, Kurenai delved into a lecture over the course study for the semester, and her expectations for her students. Thankfully, no homework was handed out and the students were left to chat amongst themselves.

"Hi, my name is Eita" said the girl with the jet black hair as she put her belongings away as the end of class drew near.

"My name is Hinata Hyuuga…" Hinata said, introducing herself

"I've never seen you here before….. are you a new student?" asked Eita.

"Yeah…." Hinata answered shyly.

"So how are you enjoying things. Konoha Academy is a pretty nice school, huh?"

"Yea, Konoha Academy seems to have a lot to offer and I hope I can have a great time here."

"So since your last name is Hyuga…. are you any way related Neji Hyuga?" Eita asked inquiringly.

"Yea, he's my cousin from my father's side of the family"

"That's odd" Eita said as she begin to put her belongings into her bags, "how come he's been going to here for so long and this is just your first year?"

"Well, Neji's an independent person and with some of the things he was going through at the time, my father felt it was best to send him here" Hinata quietly explained, not wanting to disclose too much about her family.

"Oh, so how you like being here with your cousin?"

"It's nice, I haven't seen him in an awhile so it's nice I have a chance to talk with him and hang out some" Hinata replied as the bell rung, signaling it was time for second period.

"Ne, well it was nice to meet you Hinata-san. We didn't get to know each other well, but I feel like we've learned a few little things about each other" Eita said as she waved farewell to Hinata.

_"Maybe things aren't so bad after all_" Hinata mused to herself as she headed to her next class.

"So, tell me, how did your first day go?" asked Matsuri, giddily bouncing on Hinata's bed.

"Ah, classes here are so different from the ones at my old school." Hinata replied, giggling lightly at the strangeness of today. "Ano, Miss Yuuhi was really nice and she took the time to honestly explain everything about what we will be studying this semester."

"Yea, Kurenai is seriously an amazing teacher" Matsuri said as she took a bite from her yogurt. "When it's time for semester finals, you will be thanking Kurenai-sensei."

"Kakashi-sensei is a bit strange. Demo… does he always show up late to class?" Hinata asked

"Ever since Kakashi-sensei has become a teacher, he has always been late. Heck, he was probably late to school when he was a teenager" Matsuri replied.

"What is that little orange book he reads?" Hinata asked.

At this question, a small vein appeared in Matsuri's temple.

"THAT BOOK IS NOTHING BUT PORN. ON EVERY SINGLE PAGE!" Matsuri raged, squeezing her cup of yogurt in disgust.

Hinata sweat-dropped at the rapid change in Matsuri's demeanor and decide to change to the subject.

"Jiraiya-sensei seemed very sweet and kind…" Hinata said

"I bet he did" mumbled Matsuri

"He led me around and showed…. "

"Under no circumstances do you ever let Jiraiya-sensei hug you, understand?" said Matsuri, interrupting Hinata as she huffily slammed her spoon onto Hinata's bed.

"Ehh…" Hinata didn't know what else to say.

Hinata sat silently, waiting for Matsuri's rant to finish.

"Jiraiya-sensei is the one who published that book Kakashi-sensei is always reading. It's called Icha Icha Paradise. All of them are fricking pervs…."

"Eh, PE was very exhilarating and exhausting at the same. I've never had that much time working out before. Guy-sensei is a very enthusiastic teacher. Is he always so upbeat?"

"Yea, you'll get used to it eventually" Matsuri nonchalantly replied, throwing her yogurt away.

"There was this boy who almost looked exactly like Guy-sensei. He kinda took everything we did a bit…extreme"

"That was Rock Lee. Lee is like Guy-sensei's mini-me. Most people think Lee is Guy-sensei's illegitimate son but I think they just have a close sensei-student relationship."

"They were kinda….weird" intoned Hinata.

"Lee and Gai are extreme believers of ''youthfulness" and pushing yourself to the limits… so that kinda explains some of their weirdness" said Matsuri

"Not really" Hinata replied, smiling.

Since today had been Hinata's first day of school, Lee had taken it upon himself to lead her through the drills that Gai had them do. If Hinata failed, Lee promised to do 100 pushups for each her mistakes. In all, Hinata had made at least 10 or more mistakes throughout class. _"That's pure strangeness if you asked me". _At least that was her last class of the day. If she had to take that class earlier, Hinata doubted she would make through the rest of her classes.

"Anyways, did you make any new friends today?" asked Matsuri

"There was this girl named Eita in my first period class who I got to talk to for a bit before the end of class" Hinata replied, "She was nice to me. Besides that, nothing remarkable really happened today."

"Eh, you didn't get to see your cousin today?" Matsuri asked brightly.

"No…" muttered Hinata a bit sadly, "Hopefully I can catch him tomorrow."

"Ne, that sucks… well it's getting late. Goodnight Hinata-chan!" Matsuri said as gave Hinata a hug before leaving the girl's room.

"Goodnight Matsuri"

* * *

_Two weeks later..._

The sound of birds lightly chirping flitted through Hinata's room, arousing her from a deep sleep. Tiredly, the Hyuuga lay in bed for a few silent moments before sluggishly sitting up. Rubbing her eyes sleepily, Hinata blearily watched a group of students outside her window play soccer. Every weekend, students set up makeshift tournaments of various sports and play against each other. Last weekend, Hinata had spent all day sitting out in the sun watching soccer with Eita, who had tirelessly cheered for Lee's team the entire time. Needless to say she was one happy girl when Lee's team had won the whole tournament. Hinata had seen little of Matsuri this past week, but Hinata questioned little of it. Maybe Matsuri had something to do or someone to see.

Stretching her back, Hinata stood up and went to the bathroom. After finishing up in the bathroom, Hinata checked her phone and noticed she had two new messages on her phone, one from Eita, and one from Matsuri.

"Hinata, its Eita. I wanted to know if you wanna hang out today?"

"Hey Hinata-chan, you wanna hang out?"

Hinata replied to both texts telling the girls to meet her at her dorm room. For few moments after sending the text, Hinata was a little nervous of her friends meeting each other. She didn't know whether or not they already knew each other and she didn't know if they would get along with each other. Exhaling slowly, Hinata just hoped for the best, and picked out a simple lavender short-sleeved t-shirt and white shorts with white flip flops.

After a few moments, there was a knock at her door. Opening the door, Hinata sees Eita and Matsuri both waiting outside her room. Matsuri was dressed in an olive green sleeveless button-down paired with tan shorts and matching gladiator sandals. Her hair, slightly curled at the ends, was slicked back in a high ponytail. Eita was dressed in an azure blue maxi dress paired with white flip flops.

"Matsuri, this is Eita. Eita this Matsuri" said Hinata, introducing her two friends to each other.

"I know Matsuri, I've seen her around the school a few times" Eita said.

"Yeah, I've seen you too," replied Matsuri, "Unfortunately none of us three have any classes together. So let's make the best of today and take this chance to get to know each other even better!"

The three girls left Hinata's dorm and decide to grab a bite to eat before doing anything else. Making their way to the cafeteria, the girls found them a table, and looked over the menu.

"It's 10:49, so I think I'll get a stack of pancakes to eat" Matsuri said as closed her menu and set it down.

"I'm getting two slices of French toast" said Eita, placing her menu on top of Matsuri's

"I am going to get a small bowl of oatmeal" Hinata said, as she placed her menu on top of the other girls.

Once the girls decided on their orders, Matsuri rang the bell. To Hinata's surprise, Naruto came to their table to take their orders.

He had on black form-fitting dress pants with matching black dress shoes. However instead of a white dress shirt and black tie, Naruto opted to wear a burnt orange shirt with a fox tie.

Hinata tried to hide the small smile that was creeping onto her face. Naruto looked absolutely cute to her in the suit.

"Hello ladies, today I am at your complete and wholly service" Naruto said, eliciting giggles from the girls.

Hinata couldn't help but notice the change in Naruto's demeanor from the night she had first met him. Today, Naruto acted all happy-go-lucky which was different from the serious and intense person she had seen that last time they were together.

"Completely and wholly?" Eita asked with a smirk

"Eita-san are you planning on proposing something inappropriate, ne? I can't get into any trouble now." Naruto replied with a mischievous smirk, causing the girls to giggle.

"Well, I did have something in mind, but I guess I'll settle with you placing our orders and bringing us food, and maybe you could hang out with us later" she replied. At this, a loud rumble solicited from Hinata's stomach, causing a dark blush to spread across the girl's face as clutched her stomach.

"Eh, I've rambled so much, our poor Hinata-chan is beginning to starve. I'll go place the orders and make sure the cook makes you guys the best dishes possible!" Naruto proclaimed as left to the girl's order in. As Naruto left to place their orders, Matsuri and Eita both began discussing their favorite teachers and reminiscing over events that had happened over the years they had been at Konoha Academy. With no clue as to what the girls were talking about, Hinata simply listened and nodded along.

"Ah! There's a party tomorrow night, guys, do you want to go?" asked Matsuri, waving her phone around excitedly.

Hinata balked at the idea of attending a party. First of all, she had never ever been attended a party in her life for a plethora of reasons. The most important reason being her father would not allow her to attend any. Secondly, it was against Hinata's shy and timid nature to attend parties of any sort. And on an honest note, no one at her old school invited her to their parties either.

"Who's throwing it?" Eita asked

"Ino-chan and Sakura-chan" replied Matsuri

"Yeah!" replied Eita, pumping her fist into the air.

"What about you, Hinata-chan?" asked Matsuri, excitedly.

Hinata could feel the pressure building up within her chest, and black spots swam in her vision. Hinata dropped her head so Eita and Matsuri wouldn't notice her slip up. Gripping her leg underneath the table, Hinata calmed herself, and tried to think rationally. Here she had a chance to become someone different. She could not let her anxiety get the best of her. Hinata was tired of being too afraid to do anything. Putting a big smile on her face, Hinata held her head high.

"Yeah! I-I would love to" replied Hinata, feeling the immense pressure dissipate.

"This will be first party here at Konoha Academy!" said Matsuri excitedly as she clasped hands with Eita and Hinata, "we should meet up and get ready together!"

"Ne, that sounds great" Hinata readily agreed, "We should swap ideas sometime soon"

"Looks like we'll be seeing each other again tomorrow!" Eita proclaimed excitedly just as Naruto brought the girls their dishes.

"Here are your dishes! Steaming hot and ready to eat!" Naruto said with a bright smile before heading back into the kitchen.

As the girls received their dishes, a quiet yet peaceful lull settled over them as they dug into their food.

Officially two weeks had passed since Hinata started attending Konoha Academy, and the girl couldn't be more satisfied. She had made friends, and found a place where she was genuinely, completely and utterly happy. And tomorrow, she would attend her very first party ever! Hinata gushed on the inside.

No one was here to rain on her parade either. Among the Hyuuga household, it was well known that many called Hiashi the man with The All Seeing Eye. To her detriment, this particular trait caused Hanabi much grief. Hanabi is a very popular student at her school, and as such, she was invited to numerous events. However, Hiashi was very strict in allowing Hinata and Hanabi to attend school-related events. Hanabi always schemed and tried to fib her way out the house multiple times, but Hiashi was never fooled.

While Hinata felt sadness at Hanabi's continued "punishment", she was joyous at the fact of not having people who would judge her and prohibit her. Being so far away from her family wasn't a bad thing at all.

After the girls finished eating, they decided to go for a walk as they decided what to do today.

"Oh! I know let's go to the gym and play a game of volleyball" exclaimed Matsuri excitedly.

"Hai"

"Sure"

Konoha Academy gymnasium was one Hinata instantly fell in love with. Designed like a coliseum, the girls came into the gym of the first tier of the upper level with a bird's eye view of the whole court below them. Forest green chairs wrapped around the whole upper level of the gym with white railings to separate each section. At the top of the third tier, were huge square windows schematically placed providing some light to the gym and also providing a view to the outside.

Below the girls, the base of the stands proudly displayed Konohagurake Seihou Gakuen in white and outlined in black with leaf insignia of the school behind it was fire engine red.

"Oi, there's already a game being played" Eita said.

On the gym floor, there were two groups of six people each, playing against each other in an intense match.

"Ne, Ino-pig if you weren't so worried about your hair, your team would be winning" said a girl with hair the color of a dusty rose, smirking as she sent another spike right down the middle of the other team's formation

"He, it's only because your forehead is blinding me today, Billboard Brow" replied the blonde-haired girl, volleying the ball successfully to her teammate who set the ball for Ino to spike the ball to the outside right. However, Sakura dug the spike. Ino gritted her teeth and dove for the return spike.

Both teams were moving so fast, Hinata had trouble tracking who was winning the game. Their speed seemed almost unnatural.

"Ah! It's Sakura-chan and Ino-chan" squealed Matsuri, excitedly.

While Matsuri continued to fangirl over the two girls, whom she berated Eita for saying as much, Eita informed Hinata who Ino and Sakura were.

"Umm….I-I've never seen them before today" Hinata said, pondering over such a strange occurrence.

"Yeah, it's really weird" Eita agreed halfheartedly

"Ne, Seihou Academy is just a really big school with many diverse and unique students. The Academy rivals some universities in size" Matsuri said as she moved towards the outer railing to watch the two teams play.

"AHHH! WATCH OUT!"

Hinata barely moved her head before the volleyball flew past her face, smacking Matsuri dead in her face. Matsuri fell to the floor, clutching her face with tears streaming down her face. Eita and Hinata rushed to Matsuri's side

"I'm sooooo sorry, please forgive me" wailed a girl with chocolate brown hair tied into twin buns on her head.

"I-It's no big deal" Matsuri hurriedly said as she struggled to stand up. Eita and Matsuri gently took hold of Matsuri's arm and held her up between them as the two groups came over towards them. Taking Matsuri to the fifth row of first tier to avoid any more wayward balls, the girls helped Matsuri into a chair before taking a seat on each side of her.

"Let's check your head, ne Matsuri?" asked Eita as she brushed a few stray hair strands away and leaned in for a closer look. Just under her hairline on her left temple, a dark bruise had already formed contrasting starkly with Matsuri's porcelain skin.

"Here's an ice pack for your bruise."

Hinata jumped a little, a loud squeak eliciting from the girl as she whirled around to face Sakura. Sakura, Ino, and the girl with twin buns had come up behind the girls, scaring the wits out of Hinata. Quickly taking the pack to mask her nerves, Hinata carefully placed it on Matsuri's bruise all the while not missing the glance Ino had shot her when Hinata had jumped as if to say "Really, that scared you?."

"Ne, I'm sorry Matsuri-chan!" the girl with teen buns said bashfully, staring at the ground in an embarrassed manner. "Are you sure you're okay?"

"It's no biggie, really" Matsuri waving her hands.

"It's not a big deal, she'll live" Sakura said dismissively, turning to go.

"We will take her to the nurse's office….Matsuri will be fixed up in no time!" Eita said in a cheerful manner that fell on deaf ears as Sakura and Ino continued on without so much as a hand wave or backward glance and that sounded fake to Hinata. Unseen to Hinata, Eita clenched her fists as she gritted her teeth before turning to assist Matsuri. The girl with twin buns casted an apologetic glance at Eita before leaving to join her friends. Similarly at the same time, Hinata had starting walking down the stairs, and into Tenten's path, to give Eita room as she helped Matsuri down the stairs. Not paying attention, Tenten bumped into Hinata. Knocked off balance, Hinata tried to catch herself on the rail, but mis-stepped and scrapped her knee before she caught herself a few steps from completely tumbling down the stairway.

"Ah! Oh my goodness!" yelled the girl with twin buns as she rushed to Hinata's side.

"Let me help you" she said as she helped Hinata into a sitting position.

"Hey, I don't think I've seen you before" said the girl as she leaned in close to Hinata's face for a closer look. "You look so familiar! My name is Tenten!"

Startled at the girl's suddenness closeness and exuberant manner, Hinata jumped away from her a little, bumping her injured knee against one of gym chair, causing fresh blood to flow her wound. A possessed look came into Tenten's eyes as she watched the blood slowly trickled down Hinata's leg, drop onto the cement steps, and splattered into a tiny puddle. In pain, Hinata hunched over, not noticing the predatory look in Tenten's eyes as she rose to stand above the girl. A horrified look came over Eita's face as she realized what had happened and that she wouldn't be able to do anything to help her friend. Tenten raised her hand towards Hinata, before her wrist was jerked back. Hinata stared up at her attacker like a helpless sheep, incapable of anything.

"Tenten, control yourself."

Out of nowhere, Sakura and Ino had reappeared behind Tenten. Sakura had a strong grip on the girl's wrist as her and Ino regarded Tenten with a deathly stare.

"I'm so sorry..." Tenten softly whispered as she directed her gaze towards the ground, her bangs shielding her face.

"We should go" Ino said to Sakura as she looked over Matsuri and Hinata injuries.

The three girls and their companions hurriedly left, leaving the girls behind. A bewildered look covered Eita's face as she processed how lucky they were to have survived what could have transpired. In shock from her head injury, Matsuri dazedly stared at Hinata, and Hinata was left gasping for air as she fought against her anxiety before succumbing to darkness.

* * *

_Later that night..._

With a sigh, Naruto began his trek up the stairs to his father's study. Ancient mahogany stairs that had weathered over the years since Konoha Academy had first been. Memories of his childhood resurfaced. His walk up these stairs with his father when they had first came to Konoha, the scratches and dents from when he had first played on these stairs as he waited for his father to finish whatever business he had that day, the first time that Baa-chan had come to work for his father, his first meeting with Sasuke that had ended in a fistfight, and the last day he had seen his mother when she walked down these stairs.

Weariness set into Naruto's bones as he trudged up the stairs slowly, and stood in the coffee colored hallway that led to his father's study. Upon entering the hallway that led to his father's office, Naruto could hear someone speaking. Naruto crept forward, and edged up against the door to eavesdrop on the conversation. The screech of a chair sliding back sounded, signaling this meeting was at its end.

"Minato-san we cannot afford to lose any more of our men. The Elders will not allow it."

"I understand, Ryuuto-san. As of tonight, tell all Eloraths to stop pursuit of the turned ones. From now and on, I will handle it."

"Hai, Minato-sama" Ryuuto said, bowing before Minato.

"Ryuuto-san before you leave, please let my son enter" said Minato smiling before wishing his fellow Elder a good night.

"How did you know I was here?" asked Naruto, entering the door with a nonchalant smirk as he entered the room.

"As your father, I can always sense your presence" Minato responded, casting a smirk identical to Naruto's.

"So now you can sense others essence?" Naruto inquired as he took a seat in one of the coffee.

"You're my son, Naruto. When have you ever been able to sneak up on me?" Minato smirked, folding his hands behind his back as leaned back in his chair.

Naruto looked to the floor, reminiscing of the memories of his father chasing him.

However, times had changed them all. Games turned to reality. A reality that only promised death and everything else thrived on hope.

"So you called for me?"

"Naruto, I moving you and your group back to the campus." Minato said.

"Are you sure this is the right thing to do?" Naruto asked.

"The Council is no longer willing to help us. We must take things into our own hands. Whether it's right or not remains to be seen. This campus is now my main concern."

Leaning back into the chair, Naruto folded his hands behind his head.

"I guess it can't be helped. Maybe this will do the guys some good" Naruto nonchalantly replied as he stared up at the ceiling.

"Well, I guess I should go ahead and promote you guys to campus patrol" Minato replied with a helpless shrug, as if this was his viable solution.

"What about attending class?"

"Well, you can't attend class and patrol the campus" Minato said woefully as he turned his chair to look outside his window, watching the various students as some continued to play pick-up games, chat, and just hang out with each other.

"So you're giving me a legitimate reason to skip classes?" Naruto asked as he tried to hide the joy from his voice.

"It seems it can't be avoided" Minato replied as he spun back around to face Naruto, "Hey, you may even find some cute girl to make your girlfriend" he continued

"Uh, I doubt it" Naruto responded with a deadpan face, "My life is a bit hectic right now."

"Hectic?!" Minato grimaced scandalously, "In my day, you would've already been hitched" Minato replied in an affronted manner, "How can you be busy? I am not getting any younger. I need grandkids, Naruto."

"Eh, I'll think about" Naruto replied, not buying into his dad's dramatics.

With a 'hmph' and folding his arms across, Minato childishly glared at Naruto before breaking out in a grin.

"Ne, wanna go for ramen, Naruto?" At this, Naruto bolted up out of his chair as he raced Minato down the hallway, seeing who would be the first to reach Minato car. Just like they used to do in old times.

* * *

_Soon we will be starting college so we will be taking a little break from updating _**Konoha Academy** _as we prepare to move into college and settle in. We will try to update as often as we can, but nothing is promised._

**End of Chapter Four **

**Thank you for reading**

**Please Review :)**

**UnderTheUnderneath & Dark Kamiya**


End file.
